


This Blessed Plot (podfic)

by darlingsweet, NevillesGran



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shadowed Hills POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/pseuds/NevillesGran
Summary: Land in Faerie it very particular. It has those it loves, for whom it will do anything—rise and fall, freeze and burn, grow and die. And it has, for the most part, everyone else.





	This Blessed Plot (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Blessed Plot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568084) by [NevillesGran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevillesGran/pseuds/NevillesGran). 



> This was a really fun challenge to read! Thanks NevillesGran for letting me podfic this :D

Title: This Blessed Plot

Author: NevillesGran

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: October Day

Rating: G

Length: 0:26:58

Link: [This Blessed Plot](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7lo6nhkprz2w52k/This_Blessed_Plot.mp3/file)


End file.
